<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I come from Scientists and Atheists by banorawhites</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28610784">I come from Scientists and Atheists</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/banorawhites/pseuds/banorawhites'>banorawhites</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Compilation of Final Fantasy VII</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>As is usual with Hojo, Child Sephiroth, Gen, Kid Fic, Laboratories, Unethical Experimentation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:59:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>691</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28610784</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/banorawhites/pseuds/banorawhites</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A young Sephiroth is desperate to see what Hojo is working on in the lab.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I come from Scientists and Atheists</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I can’t stop writing Hojo fics please someone help me also I barely passed science don’t judge my lab knowledge</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Professor? What’s that?”</p><p>Hojo had been hunched over a desk, focused intently on the test tubes before him. A pipette and several bottles lay around him, as well as a covered Petri dish. </p><p>“Sephiroth, didn’t I tell you not to bother me? What about that book I gave you?” With a small tilt of his head, Hojo looked down at the young Sephiroth, one hand clinging to the hem of his lab coat. </p><p>“I finished it already.”</p><p>Raising a child was hard enough, but raising them in a lab was something else entirely. Children never understood what they couldn’t touch, or what they weren’t allowed to do. That was even more dangerous in the lab, where if something went wrong, and Sephiroth got damaged... he needed constant supervision, which was so hard to provide when you needed to be focused on your work at all times.</p><p>“Fine. I suppose you can watch me.”</p><p>Sephiroth smiled brightly as Hojo picked him up and settled the boy on his lap. </p><p>Sephiroth sat contentedly for a while, happy to watch as Hojo worked. It was interesting enough to watch him move all the weird bottles around and see the colours the liquid turned once Hojo put the other liquid in. </p><p>“What are you doing?” Sephiroth asked, looking up at Hojo eagerly. He didn’t know much about what Hojo did in the lab, but all of it looked interesting. Whenever he wandered around to find someone to talk to he would stop and look into the big green tubes and the monsters inside. He wasn’t scared of them at all. Even if they were let out, he had been told how strong he was. He could fight every one of them off and protect everyone in the lab! </p><p>“You’ve seen the creatures in the mako, haven’t you? These are samples taken from each of them. I’m testing their vulnerabilities to certain biological hazards in their infancy.” </p><p>“Huh?”</p><p>Hojo signed. He had forgotten that he was dealing with a child and not an annoying assistant.</p><p>“I’m trying to see what can hurt them when they are small.”</p><p>“Oh! Why are you doing that?” Sephiroth asked, voice full of curiosity. </p><p>“Because if Shinra are going to use them to fight, we need to know what hurts them.” Hojo explained, looking down at Sephiroth.</p><p>“And what’s that?” Sephiroth asked, pointing his small finger at the Petri dish.</p><p>Jenova cells. It was filled with Jenova cells that he was trying to force to reproduce. If he could force them to reproduce without a host he could have a potentially limitless supply with no need for keeping Jenova’s true body around. He couldn’t tell Sephiroth that, though. He would ask too many questions.</p><p>“Nothing important. Just another sample I need to keep my eye on.”</p><p>Sephiroth nodded slowly and then went quiet, settling down again.</p><p>Hojo, glad for the silence, finished suspending the samples in the solution and shook each in turn, starting a timer on his desk. He moved to stand up and help Sephiroth off his lap before he noticed the boy had fallen asleep.</p><p>With a sigh, Hojo picked Sephiroth up and carried the boy out of the lab, back to his room where he was supposed to have been this entire time. It wasn’t particularly late- Sephiroth must have worn himself out at training that day. The military brute who was in charge of his training was far too violent. Hojo didn’t need his specimen ruined with an injury this early on in life. He made a mental note to send a harsh message reminding him the importance of this project. </p><p>Hojo lay Sephiroth down on the boy’s bed, setting the alarm in the boy’s clock before turning the light off and leaving the room. He needed Sephiroth up early for testing the next day. He had a rigorous schedule planned to get in everything he hoped to do, and Sephiroth had to be awake for the start of it. But for now, it would be better if he got plenty of rest.</p><p>Hojo headed back into the lab. He, however, still had work to do.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>